His Daughter
by Jadestarling
Summary: A unremarkable girl has a remarkable secret. One she doesn't even know she has. She will change the course of the Fellowships e will shape history. Let's just hope she doesn't get killed in the process.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story. Well, not really. This is the story is about seven men, and me. I should not have even been involved! I WAS a normal kid from the 21st century! I lived by YOLO. I got good grades. I played sports. Well, I think you get it. I was what you would call your "Average Joe". Never mind that for now. On to the story!

Once upon a time in a little town called Gypsum (fictional place) lived me. I was called Nikki. My dad said that that meant " victory of the people". He was a nerd and I am not. I do sports, namely track. One day I was out running getting ready for the track season when I heard a voice. It sounded far off and like the person was in horrible pain. So what did I do? I went towards it. I regretted it for many weeks latter.

Well, I saw a swirl of black smoke and a small child screaming. I ran over to the child and grabbed at the kid, who upon closer inspection was a boy. Suddenly the child was sucked into the black smoke. I, being a good person, held onto the boy. Unfortunately, the swirl was stronger than me and I refused to let go of the boy. I had often been said to fall under the category of "stubborn as a mule". Slowly, ever so slowly, both of us were dragged in. The boy screaming for me not to let go. I wouldn't have even if I could. The boy had a death grip on my wrists. Then, suddenly, the winds grew even stronger and I was sucked in after the boy. We breathed in black smoke the was so humid it was suffocating. It swirled into patterns that and were mesmerizing. One vein shoot up and then to the left. They seem to be alive, each going different directions. They wrap themselves around our legs and pull us apart. Then the boy is let go so he just hangs there. His mouth moves but no sound reaches me.

"No!" The word was torn from my lips as the boy slowly floated away. I twisted and turned, trying to get free, trying to save him. The movement only caused me to go flying with such force that I broke free from the whirlwind. I was flying through the air.

It is truly amazing the things that your brain chooses to focus on in moments of danger, like when you are about to crash into a tree. Mine went something like this: _Oh that tree is pretty. Wait, I don't remember that tree. Maybe it just looks different at this level. I wonder how high up I am. It would be so cool if I was about ten feet in the air! I like the wind in my hair, it is why I started running in the first place. My frien__ds are never going to believe me! _It also said some other pretty dumb things.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady." I was shook slightly. "Wake up."

"Ugh." I shook my head. Slowly I opened my eyes, screamed, and scrambled as far away as possible. Don't judge! You would have too if you woke up to five people leaning over you, especially after what had happened. Seeing that many people looking down on you and not knowing who they are! Not to mention their clothes! They were so old fashioned. Nothing like modern day clothing. They had on leather and cloaks. Weapons hung from a couple of their hips. Earthy colors like brown and green seemed like a common theme for the group.

Four of the people were short and had curly plumpest of the group had beach blonde hair. But as he fidgeted the color seemed to shift to a dirty blonde. He had kind, brown eyes that made me want to trust him. He had jumped when I had screamed and concern filled his eyes. He probably thought that I had screamed not just from fright but from pain as well.

Two more of the short ones stood next to him. They both had dirty blonde hair and mischievous twinkle in their brown eyes. Both had a round face. though the taller one, only by like an inch, had a bit more of an oval face.

The last of the short ones was a little different. He was not round. In fact, he was skinny. He had dark brown, almost black, hair. He still had the brown eyes. Though his seemed more guarded, like he carried a heavy burden. He put his had up to his chest and clenched his shirt. He took a step back. He seemed more wary of me. Not that I could blame him, I would be too.

The final one was much closer to me than the others. While the others had been standing and arms length away from me he knelt next to me and had his hand stretched out, sort of like he was trying to prove that he wasn't going to harm me. He had wavy, shoulder length, brown hair. He had brown eyes, just like the others. He also seemed to be more of a natural height than the others.

The one closest to me reached out a hand and said, "Come with us. We will take you to Rivendell to receive help with your injuries."

Only then did I notice my pounding head and blazing shoulder. Blood dripped down my arm. My hands had scrapes on them. One of my legs was numb.

"What is your name?" the man closest to me asked. "My name is Strider."

I was extremely nervous. No, I was down right scared! I didn't appear to be anywhere familiar, the men dressed and talked funny and I was hurt. I didn't see another choice and I didn't trust them so I gave them a false name. "Eva. And where the heck is Rivendell? I've never heard of it." My voice was slow and shaky. And my new awareness of my pain must have showed on my face.

They gave each other a strange look. It seemed to exclaim, "How badly has she been hurt? To not now of Rivendell? That's absurd."

The one closest to me said, "Let us get somewhere more safe. I will do what I can there for your injuries. I will carry you."

I was beginning to feel weak but I did NOT want to be carried. It was undignified. Besides, I wasn't that badly hurt. "No. I'm fine. I can walk." I tried to stand. I put pressure on my arm and red hot fire shot down it from my shoulder. The blood flow increased just a bit. I screamed. I felt strong arms pull me up so I wasn't using the damaged parts of me. They repositioned when I squealed as they brushed my shoulder and arm. My leg hung limp in Striders arms. Slowly everything faded to red and black as the pain consumed me, making me lose consciousness.


	3. AN

Sorry this next chapter is taking so long. And last night some of you may have gotten an email saying I had posted. I click on something I did NOT mean to. Sorry for the fake out. The chapter isn't coming together as much as I wanted it to... It is very frustrating. I'm sorry it is taking so long. For everyone who is following this story: Thank you. It means a lot. I would never finish it if I didn't think people were reading it. THANK YOU ALL!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Okay. Sorry it's been a bit. I've got TWO Hobbit fanfics in my head and so I've been writing those. But they're pretty similar. Anyway... This is really hard for me to do this. Okay. A Few things. I know that the first two were REALLY short. So I'm thinking of combining them. What do you think? Please. As a new writer I really respect your friendly advice. And as a reader I like to know what others value in a female character. So, I need both. P.S. I have no clue what this OC character even looks like. Or what most of her personality will be like. I'm kind of just making her up as I go. So tips are GREAT and much appreciated. Sorry this took so long. A lot is happening at school and home. Let's just say someone screwed up and we all are paying the price. I want to pair my OC off with someone but I don't know who. If I can't seem to make it work then I'll just have best friends._**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the searing pain was gone. Replaced with pressure. I felt a gentle warmth coming from my left. Carefully I used my left arm, the uninjured one, to prop myself up. I surveyed my surroundings. The short men were arguing. Something about a fire. The brown haired one was stamping out the fire. I didn't care much at the moment as I had no clue where I was. I could tell we were up high. Maybe a cliff. I also noticed that beyond the cliff was a wide expanse of nothingness. A few bushes dotted the landscape.<p>

Suddenly a shrill cry broke the silence of the land. I jumped and a small groan exited my mouth. I had bumped my leg. My arm was in a makeshift sling that I hadn't really noticed before now. It was silky. But I didn't have much time to think about it because the small people were helping me and practically carrying me away from the cliff and up a set of stairs. They surrounded me and pulled out swords. They were terrified. After all the jostling of my wounds I was light headed and everything was blurry and tilting. There were two of a few things. But I did notice the black robed figures approach from all sides. I saw them fight. I wanted to do something but I wa frozen in fear. A scream lodged in my throat.

Then the brown haired one disappeared and a wraith moved to a rock and reached out his hand and then recoiled. The person reappeared just as the wraiths sword plunged into his shoulder. I found a bit of my strength and grabbed the sword the brown haired one had dropped and charged. The wraith flew backwards, away from me. I felt raised the sword again and slashed at the next wraith to approach me and the brown haired person. My leg gave out just as the tall man came running up, screaming, and waving a torch around. As the wraiths flead one of their swords sliced open my good arm before I could scramble out of the way. The pain was far worse than the pain in my leg and shoulder. Both the brown haired boy and I were screaming at the top of our lungs. Soon the screams subsided into groans. In my agony I noticed the one who the wraith had stabbed was in the same state as I.

We were in a state of seeing but not seeing. Feeling but not feeling. White eyed we stared into nothingness. Darkness pecked at the edges of our vision but never fully took over. Everything happened as if we were a movie, in one of those really intense scene and they make it into slow motion. Both the young man and I were picked up by the man with the fire. We were being carried down the slope. Once we were to the bottom the person carrying us ran swiftly towards a far off set of woods. They must have been miles away. For that time I faded into the pain. It wasn't until we reached a dense part of the woods and were set down did I "come back". By that I mean I started noticing what was going on around me again.

The tall man was talking to one of the short ones, the plup one. I heard him call him Sam and send him off to find Kingsfoil. Shortly after Sam left the man left as well. The twin like boys had worried looks and kept coming over to us and reaching towards us and then pulling back before they touched us.

One of them whispered, "Do you think they'll be okay Mary?"

"I'm not sure Pippin. I hope Frodo and Eva get through this."

A few minutes later Sam came running back with a weed in his hands. In my dim mind I hoped Sam didn't put that on me. Sam looked around and spat. Something I didn't think he did often. He was frantic.

"When is Strider? Where is the ranger?" He was not happy at all.

He heard a rustling in the trees behind him and out came the ranger, Strider. From behind him came a glowing women. The light being emitted from her person hurt my eyes. She rushed over and laid her hand on both me and the other person. She spoke a strange words to Strider. Behind her the three short people were muttering about her being an elf.

Strider quickly explained what had happened. "You can not carry them both. You would not make it to the river in time. The wraiths would catch you with ease. The weight would be to much. Arwen, please."

Arwen just gave him a sly smile. "I'm glad I brought a friend then." Just then another elf appeared out of the woods.

Behind him trailed a horse. ( I can't even begin to describe this horse. So here's the link. www. walpapershddownload wp-content /uploads /2014/03 /horse-wallpapers You'll have to take out the spaces.)

" This is Grothon. He will take..." Arwen paused, realizing she did not know my name. But before someone could tell her my name she finished her sentence, "the female."

In just a few moments Frodo and I were up on the horses with Arwen and Grothon climbing up behind us. One of Grothon's arms wraps around me. If I could have, I would have blushed. I didn't really have much of a love life. The last time any guy had wrapped his arms around me was just before he broke up with me. And he was just leading me away so he could tell me in private. It was like a cruel joke.

But before I could dwell on the past we were speeding off. We rode for days. All the while Grothon was whispering in my ear, "Everything will be okay. You just need to stay with us. Stay in the light. The change you are going through is not good. Just hold on till I can get you to Lord Elrond. Please!"

And for some reason I belived that he was telling the truth. And I did as I was told. I pushed at the darkness.


End file.
